Nightmares
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Timothy McGee's little sister Allison or Ally as she likes to be called, arrives at his doorstep at three in the morning hugging him as if he was a life line saying "it hurts". What on Earth is going on? Child Abuse is a main factor in this story. High T.


_Wow this took me forever and a half to write! I swear, my attention span is terrible. Since all my NCIS fics don't have McGee in them I decided to write a whole fan fiction centered around McGee but mostly his sister Ally, sorry once again McGee. C:_

_Please review, I worked like all night on this thing. Oh and Happy Easter or whatever you celebrate today! Have fun! C:  
_

* * *

Knocking. That's what woke Special Agent Timothy McGee up from his light sleep. Casting a bleary eye to his alarm clock next to his bed, McGee slowly red the red, digital numbers which read, _3:25 A.M. _Heaving a sigh McGee slowly pulled himself out of his warm, comforting bed, pulled on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor and slowly staggered toward his front door. Slowly opening the door, the young man was faced with someone he would not have expected at his door at 3 in the morning. "Ally?"

Slowly the girl, whom was about around the age of 14, moved her eyes from her dirty sneakers to her McGee's eyes. "Timmy..." She slowly mumbled while wrapping her arms around her big brother. Allison McGee or Ally as she liked to be called wasn't usually one for comforting but now it just seemed necessary. Like it was a life line for the young girl. "It hurts..." Ally slurred, her voice ruff and filled with sleep.

"What does Ally?" McGee stuttered, finally over the shock of seeing his younger sister.

"The cuts and bruises..." Those were Ally's last words before she slipped into a light, much needed sleep. McGee looked down at his younger sister in worry, what had been going on since he had left home? Picking up Ally, whom was stick thin, wasn't a challenge what so ever. Walking with her with care, McGee placed her on the bed softly. Ally groaned in pain in her sleep, a tear trailing down her cheek. McGee brushed her shaggy, brown hair away from her eyes with care. What had happened to his baby sister?

_NCIS_

"Wonder where McGeek is?" Tony DiNozzo, senior field agent as well as a skirt chaser, asked to no one particularly.

"Tony caring about McGee? Wow it must be the end of the world." Kate Todd, ex-Secret Service Agent, teased. For Tony to show care to their "Probie" was a defiant reason to tease him.

"Well wouldn't you? I mean seriously once Gibbs finds out..." Another impending voice cut him off.

"Finds out what, DiNozzo?" Asked their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whom like normal had appeared out of thin air.

"Probie's late," Tony said his tone sounding bored yet teasing, although deep down he was sort of concerned for the man. Tony knew that McGee, when faced with a dangerous situation, would freak.

"And Tony's worried," Kate added with a sly grin.

Gibbs looked at both with a hint of boredom, "Well then why don't you go get McGee and drag his ass back here!"

Both Tony and Kate jumped up at their boss's usual harsh tone. "Yes sir," they both replied in unison. And so the pair went off to McGee's house to retrieve their Probie, little did they know that a mystery was starting to brew in young McGee's apartment.

_NCIS_

_"You're useless, do you here me?" _Gasping Ally woke up from her awful nightmare, tears freely running down her face. Running a hand over her face, Ally tried desperately to stop the tears but couldn't.

"Ally?" McGee asked out of concern, seeing her tears McGee wrapped his arms around his sister and held her tight as she sobbed. "Ally please tell me what's going on?"

"...he...hurt...me..." Anything after that was incoherent. A darkness passed over the usually happy McGee, someone had hurt his sister. They would pay, they would.

After Ally's sobs had turned to hiccups, she decided that now would be a perfect time for a shower. "Timmy can I borrow some clothes to wear?" Nodding McGee gathered a pair of faded jeans with the knees ripped out as well as a plain black t-shirt. "Thanks." Slowly Ally walked into the bathroom and carefully removed her shirt and stared into the mirror almost crying at the reflection it held. Her pale skin, her ribs were starting to become more note able as well as the bruises that surrounded them. How could she have let this happen?

Sighing trying to hold back tears, Ally turned around and looked idly at her back; this time the tears spilling onto her cheeks. Her back had lashes going up and down, some deeper than others, her whole back angry red and purple. Why couldn't she have stopped this? Ally heard the door giggle and dived to get something to cover herself only to cry out in pain at the sudden move, "Ally?" McGee looked at his sister and saw the cuts and bruises.

Anger filled the man quickly, "Who did this!" Ally jumped back in fear of her brother, never before had she seen him angry. Sudden, terrible flashbacks came back for the small teenager of how and who did this to her.

_Flashback_

_"You worthless piece of shit, I knew I should've divorced you!" Rolling her eyes at her arguing parents, Ally turned up her music on her mp3 player and turned her attention back to the book she was reading. Suddenly her door was opened with so much force Ally thought the door might fall off its hinges. Their stood her drunken step-father, Alex. He staggered over to her mumbled incoherently and grabbed her by her arm roughly. _

_"Oy, let me go you drunk bastard!" This did not make him happy. Alex threw Ally down onto the ground forcefully, her head hitting the wooden floor hard. He delivered a hard yet swift kick to her ribs, which made her yell in pain. Alex yelled something that was not understandable and grabbed Ally's belt, which was lying on her dresser, and started to whip her back. After the damage was done, both Alex and Ally passed out._

_End Flashback_

"Ally, I'm sorry that I snapped at you but you need to calm down." Once the flashbacks had started she had started to hyperventilating. Slowly but surely the girl's breathing returned to normal. " 'M sorry Timmy..." Ally mumbled while pulling her t-shirt back on, there wasn't a use for a shower now...

"We've got to get you to a hospital Ally, this is serious."

Ally's ice grew big, her pupils shrinking to microscopic dots, "Timmy no, I can't..." The last time she had stepped into a hospital was when their father had died back when she was ten. Never again had she stepped or even got close to a hospital.

Sighing McGee ran a hand over his face when an idea hit him. "What if I took you to a doctor that I knew, but wasn't with any hospital?"

Ally nodded and so it was settle, Ally was going to pay a visit to Doctor "Ducky" Mallard to check her injuries out.

_NCIS_

"What do you think McGeek is doing?" Tony asked Kate as he speed down the street.

"I wouldn't know Tony, maybe he's sick." Kate said while she fiddled with the radio attempting to find something to listen to. Tony, in a car, with no noise meant that he talked more than normal to fill up the noise and his mindless chatter was usually about movies she'd never seen or women he'd slept with. Either was not good choice.

"Nah, if McGoogle was sick then he'd call in. No some thing's going on. Maybe Probie finally got a girl...no wait...what am I saying? Who'd date McGee?" Tony laughed and Kate just rolled her eyes, _'men...' _she thought to herself. Once they arrived at McGee's apartment building the two noticed McGee, who looked depressed and worried, walking to his car with a girl who only met him mid-chest with unruly brown hair sticking up every which way. Parking next to his car Kate and Tony pulled themselves from the front seats and confronted the man. "Hey McGee!"

Both McGee and the mystery girl turned around toward them. "Timmy who's this?" The girl asked, her voice slightly deep.

"Ally, this is Tony and Kate, I work with them." McGee said to Ally.

Ally's dark eyes grew big, "I'm sorry Timmy! I totally forgot about your job. Oh this makes me feel awful, you shouldn't have to babysit me..." Ally trailed off when she felt McGee's hand on her shoulder.

"You're my sister Ally, family comes before my job any day." Ally smiled at him, her retainer slightly popping at the action. "Now Tony what do you two want?" McGee sounded different when talking to the two of them.

"Gibbs sent us to and I quote "drag your ass down here"." Tony nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Well that's going to have to wait I've got to take Ally to see Ducky..." McGee trailed off when he saw his sister's eyes darken and slightly droop, she was embarrassed. "So tell Gibbs I'll be back later." McGee and Ally said their goodbyes before climbing into his car and driving off toward NCIS.

"Something's up isn't it?" Tony asked Kate although he already knew the answer.

"Yep."

_NCIS_

"Ducky, I need your help." Looking up from the paper work involved with their latest closed case, Doctor Mallard or Ducky as he liked to be to be called, smiled at McGee and Ally.

"Ah Timothy, what exactly do you need my help with." Ducky said with a warm smile.

McGee looked down at Ally and sighed, "She's been hurt." Ducky's smile was quicker replaced with concern.

"However so?"

"Ally?" She shook her head and backed away from them. "Ally it'll just get worse if he doesn't help it now." McGee walked closer to her and whispered, what Ducky placed as French, into her ear. McGee looked at her expectantly and she sighed but nodded.

"But could you go, you're kind of like a looming cloud. Go loom else where...please." Ally smiled at him, her retainer once again popping. McGee rolled his eyes playfully yet complied. Ally looked down at her sneakers again.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble..." Ducky wasn't exactly sure her name.

"Ally," she replied.

"Ally." He said with a smile. Ally took a deep breath and slowly pulled up her t-shirt to reveal the ugly cuts and bruises across her pale back. "Dear lord..." Ducky had never seen anything like that before, it was...inhumane. "Who...who did this?" He asked calmly.

Ally's hands balled up into fist, her dark eyes almost glowing. "It doesn't matter who because it's already done!" Ally took a deep breath, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes again and looked at Ducky. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know," He said quietly. "I know. Well let's start fixing these up eh? You can sit up here," he pointed to the autopsy table.

Ally nodded and carefully moved herself up onto the table, "Timmy told me that you like to tell stories, do you mind if I hear one?" Ally looked back at Ducky with a smile.

He nodded and smiled back, "Hm let me think of one... Ah I think you'll enjoy this one, once when I was..." And so the story continued until 40 minutes later when Ally's back was all stitched up and slightly healing. "...and that's why I never questioned the Russian government. Now you're all done." Ducky said with a smile while he started to put his medical supplies away.

Ally pulled her shirt back on, "Wow that was the coolest story I've ever heard. My dad used to tell me stories but..." Ally sighed sadly, "he's gone now. But on the bright side at least he's in a better place now ya know?" Ally smiled. "Would it be alright if I told you a story now?"

Ducky sat down on his stool in front of Ally and nodded, "I'd be honored."

Ally smiled, "When we were all living back in London..." Ally continued on her long story about when she played the cello when she was 9 and about all the terrible happens that happened to that poor cello on her recital day. It was a good 35 minutes before she was done. "...and that's why I can't walk around with instruments anymore. They always break." Ally smiled and looked over at Ducky. "I didn't bore you did I?"

"Au contraire," the aging medical examiner said, "I found your story quiet interesting."

"Really?" The eccentric teenager asked with a smile. "Thank you." Ally was about to say something else when out of no where her brother, McGee, walked in.

"All better then eh Ally?" McGee asked with a smile.

Ally nodded, a grin set upon her face. "Ducky told me about his run in with the Russian government, it was really cool and I told him about the time back in London and what happened to my poor cello. Remember?"

McGee nodded, "That poor cello." McGee was about to say something else when suddenly Ally's phone started to ring.

She flipped the phone open and with a flourish said, "hello?"

"Hello indeed," the dark voice said, she immediately recognized as her step-father's evil voice. Fear coursing through her body, Ally threw the cell phone down and started to stomp on it repeatedly until it was nothing but a pile of useless, broken plastic.

Ally ran to her brother and held him tight and whispered, "please don't let him hurt me again..." she pleaded. Suddenly it all pieced together for the young NCIS agent, their step-father had beat Ally...

_NCIS_

After leaving Ally to stay with Ducky for a while longer, McGee drove over to the house that his mother and step-father lived in. It wasn't much but worked. Angrily getting out of the car, McGee banged on the front door destined to take Alex down. Anger and revenge wasn't usually McGee style but when you messed with his little sister... All hell breaks loose...

Alex answered the door in his usual black suit and white gloves, a smirk on his arrogant face. "Ah Timothy," the older man started, his voice dark. "What brings you here? If it is to see Allison, I'm afraid she's..." McGee cut him off.

"In the protective care of NCIS ya bastard." McGee grabbed him by the lapels on his suit jacket. "Why the hell did you beat her?" The agent slammed Alex into the door frame and then threw him to the hard wooded floors. "Did you even think about Ally when you hit her with that belt?" He screamed at him. Alex was about to reply when he heard, off in the distance, the sound of the police.

"I hope you enjoy prison, Timmy." Alex sneered while kicking his son-in-law in the legs knocking him to the ground. Alex straddled McGee and started to punch him repeatedly in the face. McGee slowly felt himself slip into unconsciousness, the darkness creeping quickly into his thoughts.

The last thing McGee heard was, "Alexander Light! You're under arrest!" Then the darkness fully took over him, a smile lightly on his face.

_NCIS_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Groaning in slight pain and annoyance, Timothy McGee opened his eyes to extremely bright lights. Snapping his eyes back shut he immediately regretted in and yelped in pain. The clatter of a chair falling to the ground made him slowly open his eyes back up. Standing next to him, a worried look on her face, was his sister Ally and decided to ask her the big question. "Why does my face hurt so much?"

Ally laughed a little, something McGee hadn't heard in quiet awhile. "Bastard was wearing brass knuckles when he started hitting you. Broke 3 bones in your face." Ally brought up a mirror, and McGee almost gasped. Around his eyes they were black and up under both eyes they were bruised and what not. "Thank you Timmy, you put him where he belongs. In prison."

McGee slightly smiled at her, "I'll always protect you Allison, always."

Ally smiled down at her brother, "I know Timmy, I know."


End file.
